The Benefits of Being Friends
by Team Cloverred
Summary: A story about friends with benefits... BBRAE no flames please. First Chapter Mature Level: Teen We don't own Teen Titans


**AN: So this takes place years after the animated series ended. Everyone is older and mature.. So yes, love it or hate it.** Mature level teen because of adult content obviously.

Raven exhaled loudly through her mouth, her emotions and body getting the best of her in that moment. She was restless and couldn't focus on a damn thing. As she put down her book she noticed that her sudden outburst had caused the Changeling who was sitting near to gape at her.

It had been a slow day. Slow for the Titans at least. Dick had been called out Gotham leaving the four in charge of Jump City. So the group was ready for a big fight since that was the perusal whenever Dick got called away... however today seemed slow. Star had left the room hours before and from what Raven could tell was doing something with her pet larva. There was faint undertones of love and mothering coming from the east side of the tower.

After being beat four times in a row in a violent video game Cyborg huffed out of the room most likely going to find something to take his mind off the fact that Beast Boy kicked his ass... this time.

That left him and just her, sitting in the common room. Now in the past Raven would have rather cut off her pinky then sit alone in a room with the green one. But maturity took it's course and both of them finally seem to realize the other wasn't so bad. The pair got to know each other and as the months followed it wasn't that strange to see the two of them sitting on the sofa together Alone.

Today Raven had been trying to read but her mind was stuck on one subject and as the minutes ticked by she eventually sighed and looked at Gar.

"Can I ask you something?" She stated in a plain voice. "I know that males are perverts no offense but what do men do when they have a... desire? Or a need and they don't have a significant other to... ease that desire?" Her voice was monotone sounding almost computer like. She knew he'd answer honestly it was never in his nature to lie anyways.

Gar who, was still playing a game, glanced at her for a brief moment then back to the game. "You have two options really, play with yourself or go out and try and find somebody to take home." The room was quite for a moment save for the rhythmic click of his controller. "Or well I guess there is a third... You get yourself a friend with benefits. "

He had grown up over the last year. Standing just an inch or two taller then her. But he'd filled out. He was broad and just the right level of muscle. Enough that he could protect anything he wanted to but if you were to cuddle you wouldn't feel like you were hugging a brick wall. His deep green hair has grown out a little bit, falling in a mess of half curls over the edge of his eyes. He was playing it cool but the thought of friends with benefits sounded oh so nice. Especially with _her_.

Raven shifted her own hair falling to her face. For an instant her face twisted in displeasure. "Okay, say if you're tired of constantly touching yourself with no benefit. And the idea of bringing a stranger home makes you want to throw up..." She stared at him her eyes lingering over each ropy muscle he had. Now friends with benefits... she kept a straight face as he said this but her heart leapt into her throat. There was a rush of voices in her head reminding her that, he was a friend a very nice friend at that.

"That leaves friends with benefits." he answered pausing his game, he turned to her. "Can I offer my services?" his voice low and husky.

Her violet eye glared at him, cocking her head to the right. "I just wish for once you could be serious." She took his comment as a negative one. Always joking.

"But I am serious Rae. You're a beautiful women, I'm a decent looking guy. I have needs too and no one to satisfy them. Win win right?" He asked sheepishly looking red like a Christmas tree.

Finally she realized he might be being honest here. Her brow rose as she looked at him. "Wait you're serious? But then what happened when someone catches feelings? It can turn ugly fast right?"

He nodded. "If somebody catches feelings we talk about it and decide what to do about it. And if we both decide then we call it quits. No harm no foul right?"

Raven narrowed her eyes. Her brain weighting out the pros and cons. He was a teammate, and he did have a point about being attractive, but then the underlying thing about feelings. HOWEVER he did seem to be very mature about this. Finally after a long moment of her thoughts she looked at him. "Okay but I get to make the calls about if and when we actually have sex. AND never in my room." She added standing up.

He had to hold back his shock from his face as he realized she agreed to the most outlandish thing ever. "Deal." he said a tad bit too excitedly. "Would you like to try it out tonight?"

Raven grabbed her book her face stone cold. "No thank you, I'll let you know." And with that she walked out of the common room.

...Three nights later...

Raven crept in the dim hallway. It had been going on three am and she knew that she'd have to relinquish some sort of release. With sex stuck on the brain she decided to swallow her pride. She needed sleep and unfortunately this was her best option, her only option.

She round the corner constantly looking behind her she was positive that someone would be happen to be awake at this hour because she was. Once she saw Beast Boys door she beelined straight for the bathroom. There was cameras in most of the hallways and she knew that Cyborg wasn't stupid enough not to review tapes. She just couldn't take the chance. Once in the bathroom she took a deep breath almost scared of what she'd find in the Changeling room.

Her black magic appeared in his room as she stepped down and looked around. She was quiet surprised to see it clean. Cleaner than she thought was possible. It had been a while and she knew that he was getting rid of his old things but to see full size bed instead of his bunk beds was sort of nice. Someone finally was growing up.

She crept over the carpet. Wondering if he was a sleep. To answer her came a soft purring noise that sounded like a snore and cat at the same time. She rolled her eyes before shedding her cloak and climbing into his bed wearing just her bra and underwear. She wasn't sure what to expect but as she softly touched his shoulder she felt her heart race once again.


End file.
